1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector with improved ground terminals. This application relates to the copending applications (Ser. Nos. 07/538,832 and 09/870,846) both titled “ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR HAVING GOOD ANTI-EMI PERFORMANCE”, having the same applicant, the same inventors and the same assignee with the instant application.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the electronic industry, the electrical connector for transmitting high frequency signal and with anti-EMI (Electro-Magnetic Interference) effect is more and more popular. This kind of electrical connector generally comprises an insulative housing, two stacked terminal modules, and a shielding member sandwiched between the two terminal modules. The insulative housing is directly injection-molded onto the two terminal modules to form an mating portion with two opposite mating surfaces. Each terminal module includes at least a terminal partly exposed upon the two mating surfaces and an insulative block injection-molded onto the at least a terminal. The shielding member is spaced from the at least a terminal by the insulative block to reach anti-EMI effect. However, with the further development of the electronic industry, the electrical connector can't keep pace with the increasingly high-frequency-transmission need, that is, the signal interference of the electrical connector becomes more serious.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.